


You Cut Through All the Noise

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepy, soft, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Angel is sleepy
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	You Cut Through All the Noise

**Author's Note:**

> another sleep one but i like the sleepy ones, they're sweet. if anything, this was more of a warmup for the fic I really want to write tonight
> 
> title from The Anchor by Bastille

"So then Cherri and I- I-..." Angel trailed off, going into a big yawn. Alastor chuckled. "I think you might need to go on up to bed, dear," he said fondly. Angel shook his head. "No way! I've barely gotten to see you at all this week!"

Alastor reached out his hand to cup Angel's cheek, and Angel leaned into it. "Alright, my darling," Alastor conceded. Angel grinned and continued with his story.  
As time went on, he found himself leaning against Alastor. Alastor's arm came up behind him and began rubbing soothingly up and down his back. "Mmm, that's nice," Angel said, his face slightly squished against Alastor's shoulder. Alastor laughed. "Won't you please let me take you up to bed?" He said softly. Angel giggled at that. Alastor squeezed him and laughed too. "Not like that, mon Ange, you're much too tired." Angel sighed dramatically against him. "Fiiiiiiiine."

With that, Alastor carefully scooped him up into his arms. Angel let out a little squeak of delight. "I love it when you do that baby, reminds me how strong you are." Alastor's laugh rumbled deep in his chest, resonating against Angel. Angel shivered with pleasure. He looped his arms around Alastor's neck and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Alastor's heart melted a little at that.

By the time they made it to Angel's room, Angel was fast asleep in his arms. Making his way into the room, Alastor carefully stepped over Fat Nuggets, who was dancing joyfully around his feet. Alastor gently laid Angel on his bed. He delicately removed Angel's jacket, and pulled off his boots, though he left the socks. His Angel trusted him with a lot, but he knew how sensitive Angel was about his feet. 

He moved Angel so he was under his many blankets, then patted the bed beside him. Fat Nuggets immediately leapt onto the bed and snuggled against Angel's stomach. Angel let out a contented sigh in his sleep and pulled his baby close. Alastor smiled, satisfied that Angel was safe and would catch up on the sleep he so desperately needed.   
He had made it nearly to the door when Angel called out, groggily, "You aren't going to stay?" Alastor stopped and turned around. "Of course I will, my sweet." He made his way back to the bed and climbed in behind Angel. Angel promptly scooted so his back was against Alastor's chest, and Alastor slipped his arm over his shoulder, pulling him close. He dropped a kiss onto Angel's shoulder. "Sleep now, my heart." Angel let out a happy sigh and whispered, "Love you, baby." Alastor smiled. "Love you too."

\---

Angel woke before Alastor the next morning. He turned in his arms so he could see his love. Alastor's normal wide smile was relaxed in sleep. It never seemed to truly leave his face, just became smaller and softer. He was letting off a soft sort of white noise. Angel loved when he did that.

"Thanks for staying with me last night," Angel whispered against Alastor's lips. "I love to do it, Angel." Came the reply. Angel kissed him again, then pulled back and said, "I always feel so much better the next day. It's like. When you aren't here, I wake up a lot, or I just sleep right at the surface, and all the bad stuff from the day kind of takes over my dreams, but when you're here, all of that goes away. And just. Thank you, baby."

Alastor kissed Angel's cheek. "I wish I could stay with you every night," he said. Angel nodded. "I know you got your broadcasts and your overlord shit and all that, but honestly that just makes these nights even more special." Alastor pulled Angel onto his chest so he could rub his back again. "Me too, Angel."


End file.
